


Unimaginable Pain

by Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Suffering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Aragog felt the need to take a break from the Tarkatan army and from Mileena. He feels as if he has been kept there for a long time with no time on his own, and felt the need to get away. He didn't want to, but looks like Mileena with his new teeth after that sorcerer made him suffer. He doesn't understand why, but he can't ponder with so many people around him like this, and with Mileena trying to think of the way she is going to reclaim her throne, he didn't need that negativity around him. He cared about her, yes, maybe even consider her a mother, but at the moment he urges to himself to get away, take a walk in a forest in outworld, and just hope that maybe he will find something to do to clear his mind.





	Unimaginable Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Aragog Takamura is an original character who is fandomless. He was created before I realized who skarlet was, so he has similar powers to her simply because I don't want to change it. Plus it's kinda fun. Ain't no harm to it so i'm keeping his original blood powers. However they differently. For example: Aragog can only use the blood if it is no longer inside a living being's blood stream, and he can only use his own blood to heal his own physical wounds. Fire would burn his wounds, and not let blood reach to his wounds. He would need to heal burn wounds normally. He has a limit however, since he can't constantly be healing all the time.
> 
> He suddenly found himself in a new universe, being completely away from his own and being taken care of by Mileena, who trained him to be his right hand man. Regardless, Mileena spent a lot of time with him and both develop familiar bonds with each other by accident. Mileena who only wanted him for her own gain and support suddenly found herself caring for the young man like a mother would, and Aragog found himself caring for Mileena like a son would.
> 
> Mileena isn't a perfect being, making him suffer and nearly killing him in multiple instances when training him. however, she made him suffer more when he was forced to take in tarkatan qualities like her: his eyes and teeth changed. Aragog believes it was a sorcerer's ill will towards him, and doesn't realize said sorcerer was paid by Mileena to do so. 
> 
> Mileena lies to Aragog to keep him close, telling him there is only outworld and nothing else, and that there is a possibility that there is no way back to his universe. As a result, Aragog believes her, since she is her only source of protection and knowledge to this world.

"Tanya, I told you I don't care if you want a kiss or not. Just leave me alone." Aragog said as he walked towards the forest.

Some time alone sounded like it was the best for him. His mind going from thought to thought without a care and the savagery that was the tarkatan army always left him speechless. He can't keep up with it forever. He figured that maybe if he can clear his mind and just relax maybe the weight on his shoulder would be relieved.

Tanya only smirked however, somersaulting herself over him and standing in front of him as she leaned towards him, pressing her body against him with a giggle. "Just one?"

"No. How many times do I have to tell you I have a girlfriend?"

That was a blatant lie, but the truth is that he basically has no interest in her. Her flirty personality drew him away, making him more uncomfortable than aroused. 

"You look like the kind of guy that can use two." Tanya replied as she ran her fingers across his chest. Aragog sighed as he grabbed her wrists and pushed them away from his chest. 

"I need time alone, can you at least respect that?"

"Maybe, if I get a kiss on the cheek." 

"You don't know when to quit do you."

"If you want to be alone then simply plant one here sweetums." Tanya leaned forward facing away from him, her cheek pointing straight at him. Aragog rolled his eyes as he brought down his red mask and leaned forward to press his lips against her cheek. At least he thought he would, for Tanya turned back around planted her lips on his. 

"Gotcha."

"I fucking hate you so much." Aragog said as he put his mask back on and walked into the forest. 

"Don't get mad at me if Mileena chews your ass for disappearing like that!"

* * *

Some peace and quiet. He wanted this, but didn't realize just how bad he wanted it. Step after step with pure silence, the wind blowing the leaves, his feet displacing the dirt, he could sleep here. He took a deep breath as he walked, looking down at his feet as he took off his mask to wonder... just how did he get here, and what he did to deserve all this suffering that he has endured. He believed himself to be a good person, so he wonders... just what did good people do to deserve such suffering. 

He thinks of prophets who meant well for everyone... mostly everyone... who wanted to spread words of wisdom, but were persecuted. He thinks of movements that wanted to restore humanity, but how its leaders were met with gunshots. He thinks of soldiers who fought for a great cause, but how they are disrespected when they return. He thinks of innocent people who simply wanted to live their life peacefully and lovingly, but there is always someone who doesn't want them to be happy. People have died because of other people simply not wanting to let others live happily. Do people really hate others simply because they happy and they aren't? 

_Why do good people have to suffer while bad people live on happily?_

It bugs him, and makes him realize just why he fights in his universe. Equality for all, that's what he believes in. No one is superior to anyone else. Despite what the majority of people have done, he believes that everyone genuinely wants equality, wants fairness, wants justice. However sometimes justice isn't the same for everyone. 

_If people won't give proper justice, then I will._

_I can't save everyone. But I can try to help out as many people as I can possible help. It ain't much... but I want to do an honest amount of work._

He wants to be a nurse, he remembers that clear as day. Not a doctor cause he doesn't have the intelligence to do so, but he can help out those in critical care. He can do that. He wants to do that. And he won't stop until he achieves his dreams.

 

His thoughts roamed free, finally free, at least until he heard distinct voices in the distance. He couldn't make out what they said, but he overheard of a 'Kamidogu'? he wonders what that is, so he eavesdrops, getting closer, and closer, until he finally sees them.

A native american? a female with black and white hair? Another female with black hair? at least that's what their sex's looks like, but what struck him as odd were their eyes. Bright orange, as if filled with rage. Their skin gray as if they have been dead for years. He only wonders if they are truly alive or dead, since everything he has seen in outworld has shown him that anything is possible.

"Quan Chi has stated that the kamidogu is around here. You just aren't looking hard enough." The one with black hair said.

"And you expect me to know exactly where the kamidogu is Kitana?" The native american indian said. Ah, the female is named Kitana. What an interesting name, not to mention her outfit. it seems that she is royalty, only wonders for what though.

Also, who is this Quan Chi? It sounds familiar, but Aragog simply cannot put his finger on it.

"You can be so useless sometimes Nightwolf." The black and white haired female said. That's an amazing name, aragog thought, but that's not what he is there for.

"You can look for it if you'd like Sindel, but it seems that Quan Chi has gotten false information." Nightwolf said. 

That was really convenient for Aragog to get their names. He leaned in closer to hear more clearly from the bushes he was hiding in.

"Regardless we need to find it, Quan Chi says he needs it for his spells." -Nightwolf

"Your psychic ability hasn't told you anything?" -Kitana

"that's not how it works." -Nightwolf

"then it's next to useless isn't it?" -Sindel

"If this is going to be a hunt for the needle in the haystack we may as well just stop and ask for more information from Quan Chi." -Kitana

Kamidogu's are used to make spells? could you use one to make a spell that gets him back to his universe? could you use one to help someone get stronger? Questions shuffled through Aragog's mind he didn't realize his foot stuck out from the bushes. At least not until he heard a threat to his direction. He sighed as he picked himself off the ground to look at the three in question, each who were ready to fight.

"who are you?" kitana asked, aragog raising his arms not wanting to fight them.

"TruBlood." he said bluntly. A nickname he goes by, and tells everyone he is first meeting to call him as. 

"TruBlood? What you doing here?" Nightwolf asked as they surrounded Aragog. It seems that he would need to fight. He might as well get ready as his hands slowly lowered to his waist, where his kunais rested. 

"Taking a walk, clearing my mind. You know, stuff to help yourself."

Silence. Nothing was said as they all stared. The whisper of the wind telling each and everyone of them how much they should fight, how much blood should be spilled. how close death is.

"Take your last breath." He heard Sindel say as she started to scream.

A scream so foul and so loud it made aragog fall to his knees to cover his ears. He grit his teeth as his eyes closed shut, wanting to bury his head in the dirt. He pushed through however, picking himself up as he lunged at sindel to punch her throat, making her close her mouth as she gasped for a breath. He turns around to see Kitana throwing a fan at him, to which he dodges, noticing the sharp blades that are connected to it. 

_That's very resourceful. Sweet._

Nightwolf preparing a bow and arrow to fire at aragog, which aragog replies with a kunai to his hand, inhibiting him from using the bow. 

The fight went on, aragog was able to hold himself well against the three, obviously getting hurt himself along the process, but only minor wounds that he could walk off. 

He heard a scream behind him, demonic? he wasn't sure, but as soon as he turned around he felt something cold penetrate his chest, and a lunge towards the yellow specter that appeared. it was cold, it was painful, but as soon as he came out of his chest aragog got to work with his power to heal his physical wound... only to be met with more wounds. 

He always found it hard to heal and to fight at the same time, but there was still blood, aragog could heal. He tried to keep up with the specter, but he moved fast for him, and those swords threw him off easily. slicing his shoulders, his chest, his back, arms, legs. Aragog felt as if there was a wound everywhere around his body. 

On the floor, bleeding and slowly healing, he was getting tired, and has felt pain like this, but not to this extent. he picked himself up ready to fight some more, his mask being completely torn apart. He faced scorpion, who only stabbed his kunai into his shoulder, deeper than he has ever felt. he started to shake in fear, feeling the cold chain attached to the kunai wrapped around his neck, and then he was kicked, a new dimension?

It was hell, both literally and figuratively. Whereas aragog could heal as long as there was blood, he could not heal if he was burned. And that's exactly what happened. His skin being ripped apart, his wounds flaming up as he desperately tried to get out, only to be grabbed by skeletons who dragged him into a fire. He was screaming, crying, he was scared he was going to die. It seemed so as well, at least until he was pulled out by the specter and fell to the floor, shaking intensely as he tried desperately to catch his breath, meeting kicks after kicks, lacerations after lacerations. It stopped suddenly, but he didn't feel all right. 

He couldn't hear a thing, but when he picked his head up, he saw them leave. He was alone, left for dead. He's not sure why, but he knew he would die if he didn't move. So he slowly tried to drag himself back to the tarkatan army's base. 

A flame rose inside of Aragog with each foot that he traveled on the floor. he couldn't pick himself up, and he couldn't heal himself anymore. He was bleeding from head to toe, his vision was fading. He still felt the cold of the kunais and blades he met with. 

He had to spit multiple times to get the blood out of his system to breath. He was dying and was convinced he would die. He was surprised he wasn't disembowled, but was close to it. He leaned against a tree and put a hand over his wound on his stomach, big enough for him to fit the tip of his finger into it. It made him shiver. At this point it hurt to see anything, so he closes his eyes as he shakes on the floor. "Mom..." he would try to say loudly, with it only coming out as a whisper. "I don't want to die mom... mom... help me..."

* * *

"WHERE IS ARAGOG! DARLING?!" Mileena screeched in panic as she looked all over the camp.

"I think I last saw him heading into the forest." A tarkatan said as he pointed to the wooded area. 

"Fucking idiot is gonna get himself killed!" Mileena exclaimed as she pointed to a handful of tarkatans and ordered them to recon for him. 

"Tanya you're coming with me." Mileena said, a hint of fear in her voice while giving a death stare at everyone.

"As you wish your highness." Tanya replied.

Mileena was busy contemplating how she lost it all when she felt the need to talk to aragog, to bug him. She felt close to him only after a little bit of being with him. She doesn't understand how it came to that, but she isn't complaining, it has given more reason to live other than to take the throne. She feels the need to be good, but sometimes feels as if she isn't meant for that... which is generally true. Shang Tsung basically made her to be a killing machine for Shao Kahn, despite her being a genetic experiment, she was the true heir of the throne that Shao Kahn left. Yet it was taken away from her by Kotal Kahn. It was a shame, a tragedy. But it brought bad thoughts to her mind. Having aragog around helped her calm down, realize there is more than just a throne. A family that she genuinely cares about. it's not something she easily found, so she wouldn't let it go.

But then she heard it. The few words she didn't want to hear. 

"Mom... I don't want to die...."

She followed instinctively, finding her son on the floor by a tree, a puddle of blood below him. She gasped as she kneeled down to hug her son. Aragog didn't realize who it was at first, feeling around since he didn't want to hurt his eyes by seeing light. he felt the teeth, the lips, and pressed his bloody hand on her shoulder. Mileena noticed the wound on his stomach, so she laid him face up as she held him close, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Mom... I don't... I don't want... want to... to die..."

"You wont. I promise." Mileena said as she tried to comfort his son. He wouldn't die, she knows he wouldn't. 

Tanya was quick with her feet as she notified the army to pick him up, taking him for immediate medical attention.

**He wouldn't wake up for the next week.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a result, Aragog learned about the netherrealm and is now questioning Mileena and what she has taught him. He wants to explore more despite this, but first he needs to recover.


End file.
